


[原创]献身

by charica



Series: 《另一个世界》 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charica/pseuds/charica
Summary: 要素预警：壁尻、暴力性描写、药物洗脑、奴役、强奸与轮奸剧情。非常严重的物化女性。特别警告：含有借鉴基督教成分，包括：告解流程、部分术语，故虽然本文中“神”非任何现实宗教，仍然建议基督徒酌情观看。





	[原创]献身

**Author's Note:**

> 抛开预警来讲，这个故事是废土上生长的爱情。

1  
告解室厚重的橡木门阖上了。  
神职温驯地垂下头，柔软的浅金色发丝遮住他多情又顺从的眼眸。他正仪态优雅地趴在神职者专用的接受告解的软垫上，面前摆着一张牛皮纸，上面誊写着今天上午的第十六位忏悔者。镇上的农夫，上次告解是在三天前，神职认得他的名字。  
于是他微微仰起头，对着面前金灿灿的神像开口说道：  
“求神明降福，准我罪人告解。”  
他感受到一墙之隔，农夫布满硬茧的手掌摸进他赤裸的、湿漉漉的两腿之间——为了镇民们更方便地忏悔，听告解的神职们往往在穿着上赤诚一些。他想象不出这位农夫的脸，他们也许根本没见过面，除了名字和缺乏特点的器官，所有的一切都是不可考证的。但即使这样，那短粗的肉具捅入他时，神职还是情不自禁地颤抖了一下，雪白的手肘碰到身后的墙壁——是的，墙壁。  
神降下宽恕，允许忏悔者通过一孔同神职人员倾诉罪状，再由他们的巧舌转为婉转词句，诉与神明相听。  
所以神使的嘴巴侍奉圣洁的神明，而他圆润的屁股和大腿，正慷慨地袒露在忏悔者面前。  
村民很少能识词断句、或是诵经省察，这是绝不能对神失礼的，但大家都知道应该找洞把那东西插，前后晃一两下，然后提裤子走人。教会宣扬的那一套什么灵肉充分结合，引路使者洗刷灵魂什么的，也一概不懂，只知道告解是个舒服事，须时常来一来就好。  
见他已经开始了，青年自是不敢怠慢，他努力仰起头，孺慕地仰望着神像纯金的双目，虔诚地张开唇瓣：“神明啊，我犯了罪……”  
说到这里，还不待他施展所学，将折磨那可怜农夫的罪过尝出来，一大股黏黏的、又湿又冷的东西就灌入了他——这倒也是常态，很多忏悔者由于过于愧疚，是等不及整场告解的。他们可怜的遭遇，也只能涌入温暖的躯体，由神职帮忙分担了。  
于是他用温柔而怜悯的声音说道：“现在天主已宽恕了你的罪过，平安地回去吧。”  
橡木门砰的一声阖上，打断了他的祝祷。  
2  
中午的时候神职从狭小的告解室里爬出来，洗净穿衣，同他的前辈进午餐。  
前辈是个虔诚而恭谨的年轻男子，有着整洁的棕褐色短发和蜜糖般和善的眼睛。他上午去镇上的富裕家庭做上门祷告，又筹得了一小笔钱——这钱是要上交的，哪怕他们不宽裕，但头顶上总有更不宽裕的可怜人——他的脸颊稍微有点肿，正慢慢地吃他面前一盘苦莴苣沙拉。  
神职的面前也是这样一团萎蔫的绿色叶子，还有一块坚硬的黑面包。他从十几岁起就吃惯了，苦修者的午餐一向如此。  
这个小教堂只有他们两个人，负责安慰小镇上一百多户人家。女人越来越少，男人们开始相互争斗，这是仁慈的神不愿意看到的。淳朴的男人们应该好好工作，下派的神职者会欣然委身，转移他们争斗的欲望，稳定每一个村镇。  
“下午我来听告解。”前辈温和地说。“你可以去镇上走走，为我们买来下个周的食物。”  
他动作非常优雅地拿起餐巾，揩了揩嘴角。他是贵族家庭出身，大概二十五岁上下的年纪，已经在这座教堂侍奉了十年，从未回过家乡。所有的下派神职都是皇城里尊贵家族的庶子，他们血脉纯洁，在家族的安排下为信仰献身，拯救水火中的下层民众，而不是参与无休无止的家族争斗。贵族女孩还要用来交换纯血的姻亲，而男孩们显然更有忍耐和韧性的品质，可以无休无止地奉献。十几岁的男孩们会在修道院学习一切救赎的技巧，发誓保持肉体和灵魂的贞洁，并用它来抚慰尘世中的污秽。有时有尊贵的世爵老爷视察修道院，只有成绩最优秀的男孩才有机会跪在他们身前，亲吻镶着宝石的皮带——原则上神职者的嘴巴只能侍奉神明，可凡事都有那么一点通融，修道院的神父和被神赐福的高贵老爷当然可以例外，主教的权杖更是每天都有专职的神职者保养。  
神职感到很欣慰。自从他和前辈奉身这片土地，已经越来越少听到男人们抱怨女人不够了。他们通过告解纾解仇怨，逢人便讲昨日的神使多么体贴，而非满口女人污秽的器官。女人总是足够的，只是男人更多，这不是任何人的错，神职者一日要安抚三十个单身汉——剩下的人需要他们妻子的屁股多帮帮忙——才能让每个可怜人一周都有机会告解两次。  
但说到底，他也只是十六七岁的少年，还没有染病，阴天不会关节痛。出门去看看对他的吸引力还是很大——他在修炼上还有很多不足。  
3  
当神职者裹着厚厚的修士服，挎着篮子走过集市时，听到了一个凄惨的少女的哭声。  
他向人群走过去，看到一个十五六岁的少女，正被三个健壮的男人围在中间，六只手都去扯她穿得严严实实的厚衣衫。女孩在人群中无助地尖叫，周围的人们沉默地围成一圈，女人们包着头巾（那头巾被叫做“有男人”），和男人们看热闹的手臂一起，组成一道密不透风的墙。  
总是她的不对。神职想。如果街上有别的姑娘，这件事可不一定发生在她头上，谁叫她偏要这天出来，穿了这样一件（想到这里他打量了一下女孩的装束）呃，让人有撕扯欲望的厚衣服，运气又如此不好呢。……总是她的不对，你总不能说男人有错，神总会原谅这群没老婆的可怜人的，所以要理解他们的压力和痛苦。  
但是女孩的哀求实在有些过于凄惨了。神职很少见到年轻女人，她们被关在家里织布做衣服，来教堂祷告的都是围着头巾的妇人，忏悔她们竟然会对丈夫的合理需求产生恐惧和疲惫。那女孩自知已是穷途末路，正喃喃哭着向神求救，这句却刚好被神职听到了，神的信徒在发出困顿的恳求。  
所以即便他不知道自己该如何救她，却也知道了自己应当救她。  
当他反应过来，自己已经站在圈中，对那些男人说：“请停下来！”  
他也许是疯了、被蛊惑了——那女孩也许是个魔女——当他被打了一拳、跌倒在地上的时候其中一个男人说，“这不是教堂里那个，”他臭烘烘的嘴巴里发出一段淫邪的单音，其他两个哄笑起来。“你还是去弄那女的，”他转头对看上去年轻的那个说，“我们来爽爽这个小婊子，”他伸手把神职的袍子一撕，大笑道，“反正你也是救她的，也顺便救救我们好了！”  
他一把扯下神职的裤子，人群呼啦一声散开来，所有围着头巾的女人都逃走了——她们被教育绝不能看其他男人胯下，为了不与丈夫比较——她们没权利知道，就以为性本那样逆来顺受——男人却没有这个限制，他们仍叉着腿，盯着那少女褴褛衣衫下刚刚发育的屁股和胸部，年轻的施暴者抓住她的肩膀，自认为求爱地把下体往她身上蹭。  
神职被压倒在尘土里。他的篮子滚倒了，菜叶子和黑面包全都不能吃了，一个男人骑在他身上，把阳具塞进他的屁股，另一个抓住他浅金色的头发，逼迫他仰起头来。神职半睁着眼睛，看见他丑陋的、布满青筋的肉具——他从未见过这样的东西，告解室隔绝了一切，哪怕是正在同他肉合的那一个，他也从未有低头看看的心思——正要往他的嘴里塞，立刻惊恐万分，几乎哀求起来：  
“不、求您！”他喊道，“无论您做什么都可以，但请别使用我的嘴巴，先生、求您、求您——！！！”  
那根东西在他的脸颊上狠狠抽了一记，他跌倒了，又被踢了一脚，脑子里一片空白，又被拱上来的男人扯着腿肏进去，剧痛的知觉慢慢地爬上脊背。他被抓起来，鬓边的头发被撕掉了几缕，另一个人一面按着他的头往地上撞（哪怕他根本没来得及反抗），一面把热烘烘的肉棍往交合处塞，他什么也看不见，疼痛和混乱充斥了一切，耳边传来少女撕心裂肺的尖叫……  
4  
等神职终于再次恢复意识的时候，四周的集市都已经收摊了。落日金色的余晖透过尖尖的屋顶，在他的皮肉上烙下神明圣洁的纹章。  
三个男人和女孩都早已离开了。一个骨瘦嶙峋的老妇人正将他的面包揣进自己的头巾里，见他醒来，她吓了一跳，拄着拐杖快步走掉了。  
神职摸了摸自己被砸破的额头——那里肿起来了——把袍子的下摆放下，遮住他沾满了灰白色精渍的腿根部。道路上的灰尘很大，有些水迹粘上了尘土，蜿蜒成黑色的嶙峋指痕，紧紧掐住他雪白的大腿内侧。  
他爬起来，胡乱抚平衣服上的褶皱，捡起空空的篮子——他已经没有钱了，可能需要同前辈商量接下来该怎么度过——忽然听到一个声音从头顶上传来。  
“嘿，你。”他抬起头，看到房檐上——是的，房檐上——正坐着一个黑色短发的女孩，正用她那双美丽而少见的碧绿色眼睛俯视着他。“你看起来蛮惨的，”她说，“需要帮忙吗？”  
神职愣住了。他的目光毫无防备地落在女孩裸露在外面的脖子和肩头，她柔美的手臂和小腿线条，仿佛一下子被烫伤了，吓得他立刻撇开头。  
她是魔女！这是无比显然、以致于全然不需要思考的，神职的脑子里浮现出“娼妓”——这个久远到已经消失的烂词。虽然有些可怜的村民也管抚慰他们的神职者叫这个词，但它们显然是不同的，那些邪恶的女人总是轻易就迷惑可怜的男人们，向他们索取惊人的报酬，以满足自己的虚荣心，这是可耻的！神的使者就从不收可怜人的钱，不需要钱的都是好东西，因此他们是纯洁的。  
而魔女一定是娼妓中最贪婪的那种女人，不仅是因为她们每夜辗转偷窃不同的男人，而且还因为她们给温顺的女人做了坏先例，有的还背着人命！杀男人的女人，多么不可饶恕，因此她一定有邪恶而古怪的魔力。因而不仅男人们自然而然地骂她，连女人也要学会将男人的彻夜不归推到魔女身上，而支持他们去更多地向神职者倾诉。  
现在，魔女出现在他面前，正盘算着坏主意——神职感觉自己鬓边有一滴冷汗淌下来——“你是个神职者，”魔女从身边拿起一柄外形格外像恶魔所用的红色干草叉，跳下房顶，走到他面前，神职躲避她光下雪白的小腿和足踝，“但你是个怪人。”她说，朝他的脸伸出手。  
神职紧紧闭上了眼睛。  
纤细的、并不如想象般蛊惑或者长着恐怖长指甲的手指拂过他的额头。  
“流血了。”魔女说。  
5  
神职回到教堂，向前辈忏悔了他的罪行。  
“你受了苦，遭了沾染，”前辈浓郁的蜜糖色眼睛流露出真诚的怜悯和痛苦，“你必须接受洗刷。”  
他命神职将自己的双腿吊起，在接受鞭笞的同时侍奉神明，祈求他的原谅，来排净体内的污秽。  
神职流着虔诚的泪水，嘴里塞着神像硬邦邦的、栩栩如生的金属制阳具——他不被允许惨呼，而上级会每月赐给他们一罐圣药，在告解中服下，能让他们短暂地脱离尘世的痛苦，享受一点迷幻的快乐。前辈在一墙之隔的房间里满怀怜悯地鞭笞他的臀部和大腿，药物和鞭打让他控制不住地痉挛后穴，排出污秽的精液和血块。鞭子开始急促地抽他的腿根，这让他开始射精，两腿乱晃，脚趾蜷曲起来，精水溅在自己被抽得泛红的小腹上，隐隐的刺痛鲜明得要命。  
但他知道这不是全部——这不是全部。  
他没有向敬爱的前辈忏悔被魔女触碰的罪恶，他并不恐惧那块本应该被挖烂的伤口，但魔女的蛊惑依然在作祟。  
他们最终决定吃粥过活。上交的钱是万万不能少的，底下有许多人饿着，上面自然也是，神职者必须为一切献身。  
6  
因为受了鞭笞，这几日都是前辈听告解，神职则换到了主持祷告的工作。  
这份工作轻快的多，因为即使是前辈，也要时常上门去祷告，没有富裕老爷喜欢脱下裤子腿上全是鞭痕的神职者，因而他的工作就只是带领一群包着“有男人”头巾的女人做祷告，然后听她们如同抓住了救命稻草的母鸡，向他倾诉一大堆诸如“不应当违逆丈夫”“不应当贪吃”“不应当虚荣”“不应当不咒骂魔女”云云，有个年轻女人说了句“不应当不主动生孩子”（立刻有人纠正她应当是“生儿子”），又引发了其他女人对儿媳的不满——倒没有人抱怨自己的女儿，嫁出去的姑娘就是夫家的财产，也就没自己什么事了。  
“她也应该和我一起来祷告！她又懒又馋，再这样不出门，就要砸在手里了！”一个女人最后说。她们终于达成了共识：应该带女儿来祷告，这样也许路上就会被小伙子看中，可以赶紧嫁人生孩子了——女孩们在人生的前十几年被严令不得出门，这时候却可以放松些管束，让这些一片空白的女孩子上街——更多优秀的小伙子等着捕猎她们呢。到处都是一见钟情，所有人都坚称自己是幸福的。女人只要有了男人，就绝不可能不幸福，可怜的男人却不一定，总要给他们选择更好的机会——又说到儿女的幸福上去。  
最终她们离开的时候，一个个都像是刚被捡了蛋的母鸡，也不知为何就那么高兴，神气活现地把围巾整理一下，出门去了。一个老妇人——神职认得她是捡过他面包的那一个，不过没关系，她已经默认得到了原谅——高声宣布自己的女儿可算是要结婚了，又赢得她们兴奋的赞叹。神职望着她们的背影，感觉自己也发挥了圣药的作用，抚平痛苦与不堪，给人们——哪怕是女人，给她们继续服从的勇气。  
服从、并且服从得好，也是很需要勇气的一件事。  
7  
等她们都走了，魔女才拿着她的红叉子，从教堂的窗户探进头来。“我煮了南瓜汁。”她比划着说，“那边见！”  
神职张了张嘴，那一瞬间他同初遇后的每一次一样，脑中划过十几种拒绝的方式，可魔女的蛊惑实在是太过难以抵挡：“我就来！”他说，放下手中沉重的典章。  
没有人知道虔诚的神职者也会去那座哪怕村民都避之不及的林中小屋。传言说魔女会引诱有妇之夫在这里交合产子，然后再悄悄同妻子的孩子对换——不然哪有那么多女人一直生不出儿子，不幸被魔女侵蚀家庭的可怜人都应当把女婴溺死。如果有妻子不愿，那她也就必是魔女无疑了，丈夫可以将她打杀，再去猎清白的姑娘为妻。有一伙年轻男孩曾经闯进森林——很难说他们本来是想要做什么——发现屋里连张床都没有，于是又产生了“倒挂在树枝上”或者“飞到空中”的谣言，打着除去魔女的旗号，却想要亲自体验一下的人越来越多，才终于有一个猎人信誓旦旦地站出来，说魔女只是一个丑陋的满脸烂疮的巫婆，连同山猪交合都要施术变成母猪，用一窝母猪换你们的孩子！大家才终于达成共识，那些可怜的男人不应该受到谴责，他们都被魔女给骗了——可只会生女儿的仍是魔女，这点倒没有改变。  
但只有神职知道，那座全是灰尘的屋子里真的住着一位魔女。不仅如此，她还有一大片南瓜地，会煮美味食物的锅子和一条擅长穿越夜晚的猫。  
魔女坐在屋檐上——她像条灵巧又矫健的猫，总喜欢高的地方——伸手把神职也拉上来，递给他一只瓦罐。神职已经不像先前那般局促，他穿得严严实实，坐在露出大片肌肤的少女旁边，也仿佛没有什么作怪。之后的整个午后，他们坐在一起看天，谈论一些能说或者不能说的话题（后者都是魔女在说），喝空几罐南瓜汁。  
这是毫无意义的虚度，神职独身一人的时候时常想，他的伤已经养好了，于是又同前辈换回了告解室的工作。镇上有几个男人刚发现自己的妻子是魔女，他们为她们除魔（通常是用棍棒），然后由于过于悲伤，要求每天都告解。  
他们发了疯地要求神职接待，甚至要求两人甚至三人一起。神职吓坏了，他无助地含住神像的金棍，吓得闭起眼睛。告解室的墙壁让他注定没有权利挣扎，他听到前辈试图好言劝阻，却被抽了一个巴掌，橡木门发出砰的一声巨响，没过多时又传来吱嘎吱嘎的声音，仿佛有人正顶着门用力摇。前辈模糊地说了什么，那人大概又抽了他一巴掌，就再没有说话的声音，只是门摇得更凶了。  
这些神职却不太知道，神像喂他吞下的圣药起了作用，他感觉自己像是脱离了被墙壁锁住的躯壳，正跪在神明的脚边听他的教诲。那有着灿金色面孔的神明和蔼地摸着他的头发，问他：  
你要代他们忏悔吗，孩子？张嘴，用你的舌头说给我听吧。  
神职打了个寒噤。一个人狠狠地掐他的大腿，好让他夹得更紧些，但他的神智根本察觉不到，他只是难以往前爬一步，撩开神尊贵的袍子，温驯地埋下头去……  
他看神的宝座之后，圣光的阴影下，显露出一双碧绿色的眼睛——魔女的眼睛，魔女的神情，对他说魔女曾经说过的话：  
“什么神奇药水都是骗人的，”魔女枕着手臂说，“它们给你幻觉，要你服从，取你的命。”  
他吓了一个激灵，突然清醒了。  
告解室里静悄悄的，仿佛早没有人了，大腿内侧的淤痕泛起难忍的、真实的酸痛。他听到遥远的地方有什么沉重的敲击声，混杂着人们愤怒的吼叫，但却没有力气从告解室里爬出来。等了很久，前辈才匆匆折回，把他弄出来。他圣洁的面颊高高肿了起来，嘴角有一点血迹，看上去颇为滑稽。他用沉重而严肃的语气告诉神职：魔女突然出现在城镇，捅漏了一些屋顶，砸碎几面玻璃。索性只有一个男人受了伤——他委婉地称，那时他正在与一个年轻女人商量结婚的事。这是无迹可寻的，前辈焦急地说，她会杀害更多的男人——一个下贱的女人！  
最终，他们却没能找到魔女的藏身之处，神职不知怎的，在守口如瓶之后，居然还松了口气。  
他半夜悄悄去了趟森林，魔女正躺在屋顶上看天。神职的腿使不上力气，还是被她抓住手，一把拉上屋顶，又塞给他一罐南瓜汁。  
她的力气很大，手心很暖。神职在月光下看她，发现她脸上有一道长长的血痕。有那么一瞬间，神职模糊地意识到，某个人抓伤她，也许是真的想要结婚。  
魔女什么也没说，又把另一罐药膏塞进他怀里，然后又拎着他的领子把他放下去。  
神职坐在地上，把那罐又冷又涩的南瓜汁喝完，低声说了句谢谢。  
8  
魔女引起了不小的骚动，无时无刻没有男人在殴打他们的女人。城里充斥着女人的尖叫，像夏夜烦人的蝉鸣。  
但对于神职来说，生活却悄然改变。他开始回避神明灿金色的注视，不想听男人们的告解，对帮助女人也感到厌烦。  
他的信仰，十几年间从未如此受到挑战。  
不过好在，这几天他们暂停了告解，因为镇上终于又有一对男女要结婚了——年轻女人太少，这种仪式搞得手忙脚乱。一连几天神职跟着前辈完成布置、温习祝祷，几个包着头巾的女人来帮忙。也许是魔女、亦或是没有提供告解的缘故，她们的脸上大多带着伤——神职者虽说要为所有人献身，但硬要说的话，女人倒也不是非要算在这个“所有人”之内。但所有女人都神采奕奕，她们热情地张罗着一切，因为婚姻对所有女人都是、肯定是天堂一样的存在。如果一个女人胆敢宣称她不幸福，那一定是由于她贪心和懒惰的罪过。她们热烈地讨论着婚礼的人员、布置、食物和节目。  
神职忙得焦头烂额，魔女也再没有出现。前辈没能筹到钱，他的身体越来越差，脸上的伤迟迟不好，每次回来又添上新伤，已经有几家委婉地询问他是否也该让年轻的那一位来提供服务——否则他们不会再掏一分钱。但自从有一家新贵邀请他去祷告，情况有所好转，他每天回来的脚步都更轻快，脸色虽然越来越灰败，神情却是快乐而坚定的。“我正在做侍奉神的事！”他回绝了神职的关心，愉快地脱下袍子走进告解室——神职发觉他的会阴处穿了只金环，很快全镇的男人都知道，只要拉动这只金环，前辈就会甜蜜地连声吟哦，像上了发条的金丝鸟——不过仍是没有钱。  
终于婚礼的一切都布置妥当，神职终于有了点清闲时光，他当了几天告解室的职，也不再思索男人们到底想要忏悔什么了，只要有东西捅进来，他就发挥在修道院习得的一套技术，往往只要夹紧晃动一两下，这次服务就基本算是结束了——还一定要表现出大腿颤抖、告两声饶，他们就会心满意足地摸一把他的屁股，洋洋自得地甩上门走掉。  
神职有时也抬头看看神像严正的脸庞，只是不再视若珍宝地伺候那根铁棍，他时常眯着眼睛，被身后野猪一般粗野的顶撞弄得把头埋进神像两腿中间，意识飘出很远很远，想起午后干燥的风、黑猫暖乎乎的皮毛……他知道自己正在逐渐堕落，他也许应该吸食一点药物，然后向前辈坦白，求他狠狠抽打自己——但前辈总是去新信徒家里祷告，圣药也被他取走了，神职不得不放任自己在这种危险而逆反的状态里停留，男人们射进他身体的黏液把他的肉体搞得粘稠又虚弱，冷水很难将它们全部灌洗出来，神职感觉它们在长时间地侵蚀他的灵魂。  
在婚礼的前夜，神职有空去了趟森林。魔女的锅子总是煮着南瓜汁，她的猫却总是睡不醒。两个人坐在屋顶上，看早已熟悉的那片星夜，最后魔女说：  
“早点回去吧。”她的声音听起来有种茫然的疲惫，“睡一觉，也许就可以再也不醒来呢。”  
9  
婚礼当天的早上，原本一直主持仪式的前辈却没有现身。神职找了任何他能想到的地方，但随着时刻的慢慢逼近，他逐渐意识到无论发生了什么，自己都必须代劳。  
当他换好稍大的白色袍子，抱着祝祷书下楼来，教堂里已经布置得焕然一新，男人们坐在铺着雪白桌布的长桌前，女人站在一侧。他没有第一时刻看到新郎——他正坐在桌边兴高采烈地饮酒——反而是一身轻薄素纱的年轻女孩先注意到了他，她拥有一张十分秀美的脸庞，神情非常紧张，她看到神职，张嘴想说什么，身边穿着厚布罩裙的女伴镇定地握住她的手，指甲嵌进她的手背，于是她就什么也没说出来。  
神职看到那位女伴的脸，才意识到他们见过，在混乱的集市中央，不过她同那时的神情已经大不相同，那张少女的脸庞上浮现出某种难以形容的——如果非要说的话——是女人聚在一起祷告时才会有的神情。神职突然有一丝恐惧，他扭过头去看被围在酒桌中间的新郎，赫然发现他和另两个面孔熟悉的男人正在得意地哈哈大笑，他感到一阵难以抑制的眩晕，仿佛许多人正在对他吹口哨。  
他不知道是什么力量支撑着他走上神台，打开那本甚至还没来得及读过的祝祷书。新郎新娘在他左右手边站定，穿着轻纱衣的伴娘则交给了几个年长的女人——她们牢牢地抓着她的肩膀，仿佛生怕她逃跑一样。  
神职翻开誓词，努力忽视掉新娘身上那件与场合十分怪异的破旧厚裙子，凝神叫到新娘的名字，问她：  
“你愿意这位，”他紧张地卡顿了一下，念出新郎的名字，“成为你的丈夫，一生贞洁、顺从、忍耐、包容……”他念出一长串的要求，哪怕这是女人们经常说的，此时也必须放到足够慢，留给女人自我评判（她们尤其擅长这个）的时间，“……将他视作你的一切，为他奉献你的肉体和灵魂，不论发生什么，永远死心塌地地侍奉他和他的父母？”  
那年轻的姑娘挺起胸脯，她的神色流露出一种显而易见的激动和郑重，涨红了脸，用最大的声音说：“我愿意！”起码此时她是十分愿意的，她的母亲在她身后露出骄傲的神色，仿佛她早知自己英明如此，才会去捡落在地上的面包。  
神职心里悄悄一松，修长的手指翻过书页，他看了新郎一眼——奇怪的是，新郎却正向他的同伴挤眉弄眼，并没在看他——清了清嗓子，低下头读道：“你愿意……”  
他的声音停住了。  
10  
过了几秒钟，神职才终于意识到，这个时候，他必须说点什么，让仪式继续下去。  
“你愿意，”他努力而艰涩地说道，“这个女人成为你的妻子吗？”  
此时他终于隐隐意识到，本书到此，可能就再无需要男人发誓的东西了。  
新郎嘴里还塞着食物，含混地嚷道：“可以！”新娘大大地松了一口气，感激涕零地奉上自己亲手制作的饰品，新郎由她鞍前马后地戴好，许多欢乐的、空洞的声音在教堂里来回冲撞，像顽劣的小孩在拍一只皮球一样重重捶打着神职的头，他怔了两秒，宣布礼成，而宴会早已自行开始了。  
“那么是时候让这对新人向我们讲讲，他们相遇的浪漫故事了！”神职取下书，一步一步退回楼梯，听到一个男人兴奋地大声喊道，“究竟是怎样的故事呢？”  
究竟是怎样的故事呢？神职默念道，理智告诉他此时应当立刻上楼去，不再理会任何事——他的工作已经完成了！——可不知道什么无可救药的东西控制了他的身体，他握紧了楼梯扶手，缓缓地停住了。  
然后他听到，仿佛噩梦一般的，布料撕碎的声音，男人们起哄的声音，这一天女人们终于破例被允许的，“生儿子”的刺耳尖叫（有一个年轻女人仍然喊错了，被一拳打倒在桌子下面，很快她又钻出来，继续大喊大叫），唯独没有他记忆中支撑着他试图挽救的、少女向神低弱的哀求。  
神职咬住了舌尖。他浑身发冷，紧紧闭住眼睛，就像故事里一样，一模一样。忍耐——是的，他告诫自己，沉默，然后忍耐——努力想要控制自己的双腿，他听到新娘在大声夸赞她的丈夫，几乎到了声嘶力竭的地步，哪怕几个周前她才用这种尖锐的声音反抗一个陌生男人的暴行，这么长的时间也足够她醒悟，自己犯了多么严重的错误。她流血，为演出效果，人群传来欢喜的赞叹，所有人都津津有味地围在这对新人身边。  
登上最后一级台阶，神职几乎已经没有知觉了，一切的淫词浪语像切在他骨肉里的钝刀，模模糊糊地不甚清晰，倒也不那么痛得不可忍受了。某个超脱于他的高贵意志安慰他说，这能让他放下之前的那个“小过节”，毕竟人们得到了皆大欢喜的结局，作为神的使者只需要祝福就够了。  
直到他听到有一个人说：“你们在做什么？！”  
这句话在一片骚乱的喝彩中，本该一瞬间都被掩埋罢了——但是没有，所有人瞬间都闭嘴了，连新娘都不再婉转供人取乐，整个教堂里一瞬间落针可闻。  
神职突然意识到了什么，他松开门把手，猛地扭过头去，整个大厅呈现出一种让人喘不过气的静止，所有男人女人的目光，都落在角落里，那位穿着实在并不合时宜的伴娘身上。  
那女孩脸色惨白，双手绞紧了裙子。她深吸了口气，可能是她这辈子第一次在这么多双眼睛底下说话，用尽了全部的勇气：“不应该这样！”她说，“不应该伤害她！为什么……这简直……”人群的脸上开始浮现出同一种古怪的笑容，仿佛围住羚羊的鬣狗，这让她的声音不由自主地衰弱下去，她几乎是求助地，把目光交给绝不会欺骗她的闺中密友。  
神职没有看到新娘的表情，她被挡在沉默的人群之后，伴娘几乎要哭了，还是倔强地望那个方向。但很快她意识到有什么极度恐怖的事情将要发生了，人群无声地向她围过来，男人们开始解开领子、扯掉皮带。  
……弱小的勇气从少女的骨头里逃走了。  
她后知后觉地想要后退，女人们显然不会给她机会，她仁慈的、温柔的邻家妈妈们手爪似鹰，把她推向宴会狩猎的火堆。  
在这片寂静之中，人群之后的新娘咕哝了一声，她从喉咙里发出一串咯咯咔咔的声音，似乎在低声抽泣，可当仔细听时，又感觉像是温和淑贤的笑声，她用这种古怪到毛骨悚然的轻柔声音说：“快些呀……请继续下去吧。”  
这句话如同无数双眼睛盯紧的引线终于燃烧到了终点，整座教堂轰的一声，爆发出震耳欲聋的混乱哄抢——  
11  
“下次可不要再扭到脚了。”魔女说。  
神职松开手，黑猫蹬了他一脚，跳下去逃走了。  
“对不起，”他老老实实答道。这几天镇子里来了商人，有些本地单身汉排不到祷告，就有人夜里擅闯，违反神职者服务的教条。但这没什么好说的，他简单解释道，“前辈会把大门锁住。”  
“让我想想，”魔女说，她没有多问，把猫捉回来，抓了抓头发，“嗯……教堂里应当有比你房间更矮的窗户……”  
“那些窗户都是封死的，”神职温声说，“只是能看到景色罢了，毕竟还是不要发生危险。”  
魔女偏过头来，盯着他的脸看，“不是哦，教堂里……”她突然抓住神职的小腿，后者因为脚踝上敷着水袋，恰好破天荒地把布料卷起一截：“其实有一扇被诅咒的窗子！”  
“你吓到我了！”神职差点没从屋顶上掉下去，他佯装生气，抱着受了惊吓的猫一起怒视着她。  
魔女开心地大笑起来。“你不知道吗？”她一边笑得打跌，一边断断续续地讲下去，“不过就算你知道，也绝不会尝试，因为传说爬过它，就会变成……”  
——祷告书重重砸在一个男人的头上，像石子投入煮水的锅子，涟漪全都疯狂沸腾起来。  
那女孩挣脱出来，在桌椅之间躲避，艰难地左支右绌，血气上涌的男人撞倒了桌子，从底下发出惊恐的哀叫，几个赤条条的女人从桌布里钻出来，这些本应该早已处死的“疑似魔女”，也成了人们发泄的对象，场面混乱得一塌糊涂，新郎殴打他假娃娃一样的新娘，酸酒和食糜满地横流。  
你得想办法——神职想，他的身体动得比思想更快——想办法！  
“你不要哄我，”神职无奈地望着她，“哪怕你要说你也是钻过了窗子，你也没有因此变得邪恶……或者别的什么，只能说它只是一张普通的窗子。”  
“啊哈，”魔女说，“那你可大错特错，”她捏住鼻子，装出老太婆黏糊糊的语气，“如果想要我告诉你，你必须答应我，永远永远不要轻易去碰它！不然的话……”  
“——这边！”神职大吼道，他推开人群，一拳打在一个男人脸上，“过来，上楼！”有人反手抽了他一个耳光，此时竟然感觉不到疼痛，道德飘在高处，谴责他的不识好歹，被他一挥手打散，半晌拼不起来。  
他从一片混乱中找到了伴娘，让她踩着自己的肩膀爬上楼梯，疯狂的宾客们拆下镀金的烛台，相互敲对方的脑袋，人群中新娘尖叫起来：“别让她跑了！”她披头散发，仿佛刚从地狱尽头爬出来，推开她醉醺醺的丈夫，恶狠狠地叫道：“这该死的婊子，她在那儿！别让她跑了！！！”  
神职一脚把一个抓住他小腿的男人踢下去，一边退到楼上，把门锁住。那女孩满脸是泪，缩成一团，神职想也没想就要伸手拉她起来，少女却吓了一跳，哭的更凶，教化是刻在骨头里的，贞洁总要留到留无可留。  
橡木门传来愤怒的撞击声，神职不敢停顿，开始找魔女所说的那扇窗，用身体一次次冲撞，试图破坏它锈死的门栓。  
“不然的话，”魔女的声音从虚无缥缈的回忆中步步逼近，“你可能会看到我正站在窗外，对你说……”  
咣的一声，这受诅咒的窗户终于不堪重负，豁然洞开，神职毫无准备，一脚踏出窗沿，焦灼的热风迎面撞在他脸上，眼看就要一头摔入窗外金红的夕阳之中——  
12  
一只手猛地拎住了他的领子，把他提起来，放到站脚的窗台上。  
神职干呕了两声，猛一抬头，只见此时绝不该出现在这里的魔女小姐，正逆着漫天炽烈的云烟，向他郑郑重重伸出手。  
“嘿！”她说，晚风热烈地扬起她的头发，那双眼睛仿佛煅淬的宝石，倒映出年轻而瑰丽的深邃，“欢迎来到，魔女的世界！”  
就在此时，暴怒的宾客终于砸开了木门，一个男人怒道：“回来！”后面的人却胡乱涌上来，把他推了个踉跄：  
“烧起来了！”人群尖叫着相互推搡，“——着火了！！！”  
不只是教堂，视野所及的每条街道，每个屋顶，全都冒出股股黑烟来，狂乱的风攥住它化为残骸的旗幡，鼓动着每一簇爆裂的野焰。  
神职抓住魔女递过来的手，回头喊了一句“快走！”，那伴娘此时终于积蓄起力气，正抓住窗框探出身子，神职侧开一步，把落脚处让给她，手却突然被攥紧了，魔女一手拿着她那柄干草叉，一手扯住他，竟然不管旁人，跳到旁边一座瓦房的屋顶上。  
神职差点被拖倒，大叫道：“等一下！”  
魔女丝毫没有停下的想法：“还等什么？”她同样大喊道，声音里有掩藏不住的兴奋和快乐，哪怕两个人近到十指相握，也搞得像耳聋的老夫妻读画册，她拉着神职狂奔起来，一边大笑：“——还等什么！”  
神职被迫继续喊：“我的鞋子！”  
“来不及了！”魔女说，“会有新的！”  
“要珍惜……”  
“你说过了——下次会的！”  
于是神职也不再说话了，他任由魔女拉着，穿过各式绵延的屋脊，脚下的瓦片发着烫，耳边的风发着烫，眼瞳中云霞发着烫，被魔女紧紧握住的手更是烫得快要将他灼伤。他们狂奔过命运无数的岔口——他从未有机会选择过的岔口，像两只相互乘风的雁，向往更远的旷野，镇民大呼小叫地冲他们挥舞着手臂，丝毫奈何不了他们，风中传来模糊的、咬牙切齿的咒骂，各种他听过的、没听过的、用来形容魔女的或并非形容魔女的谩骂向他们涌来——神职者应当宽恕愚昧，并反思自己，但此时却似乎并非如此：仅仅是因为有人同行，这一切就全都变得不值一提——魔女冲他们挥动着叉子，大叫他们滚开，男人看见有武器的女人，就讪讪闭嘴，目光躲闪。也许有些暴力并非无法违抗的，强大是飘忽不定而无法计量的——武器、勇气、生存的运气，而不是教义、性别、无声的抗议。  
他微微走神，没留意脚下的瓦片是否牢靠，突然一脚踩碎了一块破瓦，连带着一片屋顶都塌了下来！魔女被他拉了个踉跄，差点摔倒，神职则半个身子都落进房子里。他叫了句“对不起”，想找办法爬上来，一低头却突然失去了声音。  
……他缺席了主持婚礼的前辈，正横骑在一位贵族老爷身上，温顺地上下摇动着躯体。因为神职的意外闯入，他似乎惊醒了，两条布鞭痕和蜡泪的长腿颤抖着试图闭合，想要抬起头看向这边。与此同时，被打扰了的贵族也掀起眼皮，当他发现这不过是教堂里还没有外送的小玩物，那双浮肿的、歹毒的眼睛就紧紧盯在他的脸上。他像抚摸一条宠物一样，温柔地爱抚着前辈柔软的浅褐色头发，然而下一刻，他就猛地拽住这些蓬松温顺的发丝，把他的脸拽到跟前来，前辈半梦游般痛叫了一声，仿佛献祭一般，熟练地扬起雪白的脖子。  
贵族从床头拿起一只金色的小瓶，将细长的滴管取出，缓缓探入身上人的鼻腔中。他羔羊般的信徒颤抖了一下，那双美丽而无神的眼眸骤然张大……随着给药，他柔软白皙的肢体抽搐起来，眼仁缓缓地涣散了，仿佛灵魂被温柔地剥出躯体，任由它的神明狎昵猥亵。男人托起他的臀部，像在使用一件玩具一样尽情而酷烈地发泄，他紧盯着神职年轻鲜嫩的脸，舔着肥厚的上唇，突然往那白软的皮肉上用力一掴：  
“动！”他恶狠狠地说，“没滋味的婊子，赶紧动！”  
平常一贯儒雅又温和的前辈小声哀叫着抬臀，上下吞吐那根肉棍，交合处发出湿润黏腻的响声，他开始小口喘气，口中念念有词，半阖着眼睛，神情温驯又虔诚。  
神职不知道那一瞬间，填满他五脏六腑的究竟是愤怒还是痛苦，他只知道那一瞬间自己的神情一定背离了神的教诲——但是魔女很快把他拉上来，她显然听到脚下正在上演什么。  
“该走了，”魔女捧住他的脸，拂去他鬓边的灰尘，温柔得像拂去一颗眼泪，“还不能停下。”  
13  
他们最终在城墙上停了下来。神职拎着袍子的下摆，气喘吁吁地弯下身。  
夕阳已经消失在山林的对岸，余晖拂过粼粼的风，在遥远的尽头留下一片破碎的星星。  
“多美啊，”魔女叹道，“星星在哪里都能看到，太阳可不行。它那么大，那么明亮——却只庇护那么几个贫瘠的族类。”  
神职在回望城镇迎风的火，闻言回望她。魔女冲他笑笑，眨了眨眼睛。  
“你看那边，”她用慵懒的嗓音说，“咦，那是什么？”  
神职顺着她的目光，还不待转过头去，魔女突然上前一步，轻轻仰头，衔住了他的唇。  
他们一同穿过迷惘的雾气，一同淬过泥泞与重击，一同舍弃眼泪、夺回骨血，一同赶到太阳的尽头，迎着它坠落，又一同在烧毁的废墟中重生。  
——他们在盛大的烟与火中亲吻。  
如蜻蜓点水，却难解难分。  
  
■■■■不能接受悲剧结局的读者，请在此选择退出。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
14  
在神职尚且短暂的生命中，他的嘴只用来进食洁净的食物，以及取悦神和他的代言人。同一个魔女亲吻会玷污他虔信的教义——虽然他知道，这些教义可能再也不会有束缚他的机会。  
“和我走吧！”魔女说，“走到没有教条、神管不到的地方！她翠绿色的眼睛里盈着青草、露水或者萤火虫尾巴上的爱情，“我们两个——和我逃走吧！”  
神职放下落在她腰部的手，垂下眼睛来看她。风扬起他披散的金发，怜惜地抚过他艳丽的面颊。  
他的目光中荡起碧波，那是让任何人为他沉醉的魔力，他凝望着与他心意相通的爱情，口中漫起感觉不到痛楚的血腥气。  
他说：“对不起。”声音很轻，风送来几乎要气绝的哀求和惨叫。  
他说：“我要回去。”  
魔女愣住了。  
过了几秒钟，她猛然抬起手，咬住食指的关节。  
“为什么？”她难以置信地喃喃道，萤火虫的光熄灭，废墟中初生的凤凰抱住同伴焦黑的枯骨：“你现在回去、回去？他们会杀了你，就像那样……”她突然停住，似乎回过神来，“不、不，到底是为什么？”  
“我必须献身。”神职平静地答道。  
“你明知道那是谎言！那东西害了多少人？你知道当我钻过那扇窗子！”魔女吼道，“我的父母正站在外面，要求他们的亲生女儿回教堂去！”  
神职沉默地扶住她的肩膀，被她猛地挥开：“因为我，父亲打死了母亲！我？我是耻辱，她到死都一直在忏悔生下我！他们满意了吗？——我不知道，神规定的事，谁又知道！”  
她紧紧地抓住神职的袍子，生怕他也这样突然消失，抬起头来：“这样的神，如今也要从我身边夺走你吗？”  
“我知道。”神职说。“有些事是错误的——很多事，我知道。我并非出于他的旨意，也不是想要替他赎罪。”  
魔女倔强地盯着他。  
神职认真地说：“你我已经逃到这里，可是还有很多人在遭受苦难——亲手造成悲剧，我想要救他们。”  
“他们不值得你救！”魔女尖锐道，“他们不会醒悟的……不，不！你以为他们相信那些可笑的教条，他们不过是名正言顺地抢夺女人、拿你泄欲罢了！把身为贵族的你训练给这群又懒又馋的肥猪发泄，让你离继承财产远远的，去奉献毫不感激的东西？不懂的一直只有你而已！”  
“那不重要。”神职说。“我会不会被暴怒的人群杀死，能不能救下谁，救下又能怎样，有没有人停止伤害，结果如何，又有什么意义，那些都不重要。”  
“我呢？”魔女的声音颤抖起来，“我会伤心……这也不重要吗？”  
神职没有回答，垂下眼睛，用一种温柔而广阔的目光望着她。  
魔女的眼眸中蓄起碧绿的泪水。  
“——你是在可怜我吗？”她问，浑身发抖，却挺直了脊背，“可怜我是个魔女？”  
“我爱你。”神职说。“如果我懂它的意思——我爱你。你并不需要可怜。”  
“还是请你可怜一下我吧！”魔女大声说，眼泪从她的面颊上滑落下去，“不管是说我自私也好，恶毒也罢，我们已经从噩梦里醒来，为什么不能拥有彼此呢？”  
“因为此刻我不回去，”神职温柔地看着她，“我就永远不再是我。”  
魔女长久地、长久地凝望着他的脸，久到仿佛要把他的眉目全都刻在心脏里，把这肝肠寸断的时刻剪断，在余生留下一段鲜明的空白。  
最后她说：“走吧——走吧！！！”滚烫的热泪落下。  
却迎上来吻他。  
15  
神职跳下围墙，徒步走过暗火飞溅的街道。他不再宝贝地抓着袍子的下摆，任由绸布扫过脏污和飞灰，远处的街道上传来狂欢一般地怒吼和尖叫。  
他向着人群的包围圈走过去，袍角沾上尚未熄灭的火星，那么轻易地，那么简单地诞生一簇火苗，如同柔韧的新生的树藤，在他的袍子上伸展艳丽的光与色。  
有人发现了他，大叫道：“看谁来了？看谁来了？！”  
海为这将死的摩西分开，水花嘲讽地七嘴八舌，露出人群后面的景象：  
一个十五六岁的贵族少爷正洋洋得意地扯着一条铁链，那链条的另一端拴在一个赤身裸体的年轻男人脖子上，这个年纪的孩子显然不能很尽兴地控制一个成年男人，于是他被两个家仆左右架住，好供小主人更轻松地狎玩这具肉体。那人两腿间全是血和白斑，垂着头，也不知是否还活着，浅棕色的发丝间看不清他的脸，神职却看到他轻轻蠕动的嘴唇。  
那是熟悉到不能再熟悉的，他在诵一段经文。  
前辈也许早就被药物和轮奸摧残得神志不清了，神职走上前——没人阻止他，所有人都饶有兴味地看着，还有些人谋划着想用这年轻的身体，连那小少爷也挑衅地抽打他布满伤痕的臀部。神职平静地抬起手，为他拨开凌乱的额发，理到耳后别好。那双纯洁而浑浊的蜜糖色眼珠呆滞地望着他，神职轻轻揩掉他脸颊上沾满的精液硬块，似乎触动了某根调教好的神经，前辈眼瞳涣散，却仍然努力运动肌肉，摆出一个讨好而僵硬的笑容。  
神职看着他几秒钟，也微微笑了，他摸了摸这位一直以来照顾他、试图保护他的前辈的头发，轻轻在他额头上吻了一下。  
……某个瞬间，前辈的笑容里，仿佛有什么真情实感，却比哭还难看的东西。  
做完这一切，他退开一步，火焰窜到他的肩头，点燃他美丽的金色长发，出奇的并不烫，也没有痛苦。人也许总要自己走到火里，才能知道燃烧也许没有什么轰轰烈烈的滋味。他转过身，走向一小群男人围成的人墙——外围的男人为他让道，正轮上的人也骂骂咧咧地退下来，他们还有很多人，不急于一时，攻击一个马上要烧死的疯子显然没什么必要。  
于是神职拖着烧焦的衣袍，在浑身残破的伴娘女孩面前停下。她已经不会尖叫了，纱衣被撕成碎片，浸透了血和黏液。她仰躺着，模模糊糊看到面前站了一团火，突然又惊厥地抽搐起来：  
“对不起！”她断断续续地哭泣道，“我不应该……逃走、呃、捕猎我……对不起！不逃走——我有罪、我做错了！有罪！！！”人群开始应和，有节奏的欢呼声在街道上响彻：“有罪、有罪、有罪！”  
神职挺直了身体，火舌亲吻着他的面颊、喉咙、胸膛和脊背。“你没有罪。”他说，嗓音在炙烤中卷曲嘶哑，几乎轻到听不到，“我宽恕你……活下去。”  
但也不知怎的，这句话让所有人都闭嘴了，没有人上前，没有人动作，所有人就像静止了一样——只有火还在肆意熊熊，仿佛永远不会熄灭的生命那般。  
也许过了一个世纪那么长，这条尚且短暂的生命燃到尽头，人们才终于相信，死亡也会降临在神的骨头上。  
一个男人悄悄挪动了一步——按说好的，接下来该他享用这个女人，却要等到这婊子最后的庇护烧光。他左右看看，人们还停在原地，心里发痒，只得一咬牙，自己上去打破沉寂。  
反正这女的也不会反抗，他磨着牙安慰自己，周围这么多人，量她也不敢不从！  
这一番思量，更让他放心大胆，走过去站定，对着女人脱下裤子。那女孩仿佛吓傻了，目光还停留在那具破骨头上，竟也毫无反应。谁知正当他爬上去的时候，异变陡生，女孩突然用尽了全身的力气，一脚蹬在他肥硕的肚子上，硬是把他踢翻过去！下一秒她一轱辘爬起来，在人群反应过来之前，竟然再次鼓起勇气，冲进看似没有缝隙的铜墙铁壁！  
“放开我！”她发疯了一般地尖叫道，“我做错了什么？！我做错了什么？！！”  
那男人哎呦了一声，爬起来，怒道：“抓住她！——快点，都愣着干嘛？！你们不帮我，你们自己的女人跑了也没有人抓！”  
人群这才如梦初醒，手忙脚乱地展开追捕，女孩在无数双拦截的手臂中逃窜，慌乱中竟然滑不留手，几次险象环生——混乱中有人撞倒了神的骨头，他齑粉一般的尸骸摇晃了一下，跌倒在脚步扬起的尘埃中，仍然滚烫得如同赤子。  
她也许能逃走——也许不能，谁知道——也许会逃出生天成为一位孤独的魔女，也许只是被活活轮奸到死。不过这实在算不上重要，总要有某个人背井离乡，离经叛道，一生都在太阳的背面奔跑。  
只不过在她们四散开去，去致力于反抗、追寻真理与救赎之前，也许永远也不会知道，有一场燎原的火烧死了两个灵魂，而第一位真正的魔女，正诞生在神的献身之日。  
他们坠落，然后重生。  
END  


**Author's Note:**

> 我再说、再说、再说一次。  
人可以为自己而死。  
以前没说过就算了，现在写在note里：  
都看到这了，谁敢继续回去说我儿“放不下过去”“走不出定势”“最终还是被信仰所束缚”  
我要骂了！草！都是什么自以为是的狗人！  
不信神→仍然怀着想要拯救一切的心→为自己的选择而死！有那么难以理解吗？  
他不是伪神愚蠢的牺牲品，他是神，他自己就是神。


End file.
